Recueil d'OS - Chanson
by Deediii
Summary: Ce recueil présente différents OS basés sur différentes chanson. J'en publierai au fur et à mesure. Les chansons sont diverses, allant des tristes aux joyeuses :) OS HG/DM
1. If I knew

_Rien ne m'appartient, en omettant l'histoire et Anna._

_Inspiré de la chanson «If I knew» de Bruno Mars.  
Deediii._

* * *

_**If I knew one day you would come. **_

_**«30 Août 2016.» **_

Au Manoir Malfoy régnait une singulière agitation. En effet la jeune Anna devait se préparer pour sa rentrée à Poudlard. La jeune fille, était blonde aux yeux vert. Mais contrairement au reste des Malfoy, son blond était vénitien. Elle était assise sur un des fauteuils du Salon et regardait avec une point d'exaspération ses parents s'affoler sur tout ce qui bougeait. Elle les voyait faire des allez-retour de sa chambre au Hall, emmenant avec eux toutes sortes de choses. Anna avait conscience qu'elle avait déjà tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour son année, mais ses parents trouvaient toujours quelques choses à rajouter.

– **_Malfoy ! Où est le livre que j'ai offert à Anna pour Noël ?!_ **  
– _**Il est dans mon sac maman !**_ Coupa Anna.  
–_** Tu en es sur ma chérie ? **_

Sa mère entrait dans le Salon. Ses cheveux châtains étaient difficilement attachés en une queue haute, elle portait une chemise blanche et une jupe noire. Stricte et élégante. Elle s'avança d'un pas léger vers sa fille et s'accroupis face à son fauteuil. Anna la surplombait du haut de ses 11 ans.

– **_Oui, je l'ai mis hier dans mon futur sac de cour. _**  
**_– Ah bon ? Et où as-tu mis tes livres alors ? _**  
**_– Dans ma malle maman. _**  
**_– Granger, arrête de l'embêter, elle a pensé à tout ! _**

Hermione se leva et leva par la même occasion ses yeux au ciel en se tournant vers son mari. Elle lui fit un sourire et s'avança vers lui.

_**– On n'est jamais trop prudent Malfoy, que se passerait-il si elle oublie son livre de métamorphose ou de sortilège ? **_  
_**– Ce n'est pas grave, elle a le plus important. Elle a disposé son manuel de Potion au dessus de tout les autres..** _

La châtaine choquée se tourna rapidement vers Anna qui elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Drago lui, laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

**_– Allez, fais pas la tête._**

Il la retourna pour qu'elle soit face à lui et lui prit le menton pour qu'elle le regarde. Drago lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa tendrement.

**_– Vous pouvez aussi faire ça ailleurs !_ **S'exclama la petite.

Les parents rirent en choeurs. Mais aussitôt ils repartirent vérifier le tout. Soudain la sonnette retentit. Aucun adulte n'est partis voir. Second retentissement. Toujours personne. Troisième. Anna sauta de son fauteuil et d'une démarche lente et droite, elle se dirigea vers l'imposante porte d'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit en premier lieu une veste noire. Elle leva la tête et tomba sur un inconnu. Ce qui la marqua le plus était ses cheveux roux flamboyant.

**_– A qui ai-je l'honneur ?_ **Demanda-t-elle

Son interlocuteur la regarda surpris. Il leva un sourcil mais ne lui répondit pas.

**_– Êtes-vous muet ?_** Fit-elle un sourire en coin.

L'homme réagit aussitôt, revoyant les scènes de son enfance affluer en masse dans son cerveau. À cause d'un sourire.

**_– Je pourrais voir ta mère ? _**  
**_– Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit qui vous êtes. _**  
**_– Anna ? _**Interrogea une voix lointaine.**_ Qui est-ce ? _**  
**_– Je ne sais pas Père, il a l'air d'avoir perdu la langue. _**

Drago arriva derrière elle et regarda le nouveau venu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu mais il reprit bien vite contenance. Lançant un regard dédaigneux il toisa l'homme. Ses yeux gris reflétait une certaine colère.

_**– Weasley ? Tu es donc vivant.  
– Comme tu le vois !  
– Malheureusement.  
– Pourrais-je voir Hermione ?  
****– Non.** _Ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction, Ronald prit du temps pour répondre.  
_**– Et bien si, j'ai besoin de la voir !**_ Fit-il agacé.  
**_– Pourquoi n'avais-tu pas besoin de la voir lorsqu'elle avait besoin de toi ?  
_ _– Ca ne te regarde en rien, Malfoy. Appelle Hermione, c'est tout.  
_ _– Au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, tu es ici chez moi. Et si j'ai envie de te congédier à coup de pieds au cul, je le ferais.  
_ **_**– Ne prends pas cette peine Drago.** _Hermione vint se mettre à côté de son mari.**_ Anna, monte dans ta chambre s'il te plaît.  
_ _– Pourquoi je rate toujours les choses lorsqu'elles deviennent croustillantes ?  
_ **_**– Ne discute pas et monte**. _Répondit Drago un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
**_– Oui Père …._ **

La jeune fille monta tout doucement les escaliers, espérant capter quelques phrases qu'elle pourrait ensuite raconter à Pansy. Elle ne put néanmoins retenir que les cheveux roux et le nom de famille du visiteur. C'en était assez pour nourrir la soif de sa «tante».

**_– Qu'est ce que tu fais là Ron ?  
__– Je viens te voir. J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'es mariée.  
_ **_**– Comme tu le vois ..** Dit-elle d'une voix lasse. **Quoi d'autre ? **_  
_** – Je suis venu m'excuser.  
– De quoi ?  
– De vous avoir faussez compagnie lors de la recherche d'Horcruxes. Je sais que sur le coup je n'avais aucun remord, mais tout à changé lorsque plusieurs années après la fin de Voldemort, j'ai ressentis ce vide dans mon … **_  
_**– La ferme Ron ! Comment peux-tu dire de tel chose ? **_  
_**– Laisse moi continuer Hermione, je t'ai toujours aimé, mais j'avais tellement peur de tout perdre, de te perdre. **_  
_**– Oui et c'est pour cela que tu nous a laissé, et que tu réapparait lorsque tout les problèmes sont écartés. **_  
_**– Ne dis pas ça, je sais bien que j'ai … **_  
_**– Le courage des Gryffondors, tu parles …** _Marmonna Drago.  
_**– Je ne t'ai pas parlé la fouine. Franchement Hermione, tu es tombé bien bas. Drago Malfoy. Quand même ! **_  
_**– Qui es tu pour juger mes choix ? Lui a été présent, même si il était d'un autre avis que nous tous, il avait les couilles de se ramener. Oui je suis tombé amoureuse de lui, oui je t'ai oublié. Définitivement. **_  
_**– J'aurais pas fais toutes les choses que j'ai faites si je savais qu'un jour je te retrouverai Hermione. **_  
_**– Drago tu peux nous laisser ? **_  
_**– Pourquoi ?! **_  
_**– S'il te plaît. **_  
_**– Moui …. **_

Il partit à son tour. Lorsque la porte fut à nouveau fermée Hermione se reconcentra sur Ron.

_**– Tu m'aimes Ron ? **_  
_**– Comme au premier jour. **_  
_**– Ça doit te briser le coeur, d'imaginer celle que tu aimes dans les bras d'un autre, mais … **_  
_**– Laissons le passé derrière nous Hermione, nous pouvons bien refaire notre vie et … **_  
_**– Silencio.**_ Le sort fusa sur Ron. **_Ronald, comme je le disais ça doit te briser le coeur, mais tu le mérite amplement. Tu as quand même le culot de venir nous enfin me voir et me demander de refaire ma vie. Mais Ron, ce que tu ne comprend pas c'est que ton avis ne m'intéresse pas, j'ai déjà «refait» ma vie, et elle est avec Drago et Anna. Donc ne reviens plus jamais ici. J'avais espéré que tu revienne lorsque tu étais partis. Mais non. Alors repart comme tu l'avais fait, et laisse nous en paix._**

Elle ponctua son dernier mot en forçant la voix. Drago ouvrit la porte à la volé.

_**– Qu'est ce qu'il y a, qu'est ce qui se passe ?!** _Sa baguette était pointée sur Ron.  
_**– Rien. Finite Incantatem. Va-t-en Ron. **_  
_**– Je n'ai juste qu'une question. Pourquoi ta fille a des yeux verts ?**_ Dit-il espérant semer le doute dans le couple.  
_**– Si tu étais vraiment amoureux d'elle Belette, tu aurais remarqué que les yeux d'Hermione sont un mélange de vert foncé et de chocolat ponctué par des fils dorés, un somptueux mélange. Mes yeux a moi n'ont rendu que le résultat plus claire que l'original. Maintenant que tu sais tout. Adieu.**_

_** Le roux repartit vers l'allé pour sortir de la propriété. Hermione et Drago quant à eux rentrèrent dans le manoir, main dans la main. **_

_**– Maman ?!**_  
_**– Viens.**_ La jeune fille déboula dans le salon et arriva un peu essoufflée devant ses parents.  
_**– Anna, tiens toi bien ! **_  
_**– Oui Père, mais qui était-ce ? **_  
_**– Un mauvais souvenir ma chérie. **_  
_**– Il ressemble à Ginny vous ne trouvez pas ? **_  
_**– Si, certainement.**_


	2. Safe and Sound

**_Safe and Sound._**

Je me souviens de ton visage, ton magnifique visage. Tes cheveux blonds, tes yeux bleus, tes lèvres fines, ton nez pointu. Je me souviens de chaque parcelle de ta peau, de toi, de ton caractère et de ta personnalité. Drago, tu n'es plus vraiment. Tes cheveux sont toujours blonds, mais tachés de boues et de sang. Tes yeux sont rouges parfois emplis de larmes. Ta lèvres est éclatée du sang s'en échappe. Ton nez est certainement cassé. Tu ne dois plus être le même, tu as tué et Merlin sait que je t'ai répété que tu n'es pas un assassin. Mais je me suis trompée, autant pour toi que pour moi.

Je me souviens que tes joues n'ont pas été toujours aussi amochées. Elles furent dans un temps, qui me semble maintenant lointains, immaculées. Il arrivait parfois qu'ils soient encombrés de larmes. Des larmes de soulagement sans doute. Tu avais découvert en moi une épaule avec qui partager ton poids. Je t'ai promis de ne jamais t'abandonner et tes pleures silencieux redoublaient. Lorsque le Lord demanda à ses dévoués de venir te prendre, tu m'a demander de rester près de toi, de ne jamais te quitter. Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon Ange, rien ne te touchera. Rien ne nous touchera. Tout est fini aujourd'hui.

Ferme les yeux, oublie ce champ de bataille qui nous entoure. Dis toi que c'est enfin fini, il n'y a plus de danger. Tout ira bien.

A l'aube nous pourrons enfin être ensemble. Libre. Sains et saufs. N'ouvre pas tes yeux, tu es assez touché. Rien n'a vraiment changer, les cris déchirent le silence qui s'était instauré. Des cris de détresses ou de joies. Tout se mélangent. Tout brûle, sauf l'espoir. Certains continuent d'envoyer des sorts, d'autres fuient. N'ouvre pas les yeux. Oublie ce monde, nous vivrons heureux. Demain sera mieux.

* * *

**_ Vous l'aurez compris, cet OS est tiré de la chanson de Taylor Swift (Hunger Games, hein Olympe :) )  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu. :)_**

Deedi. 


	3. Mourir d'aimer

**_Mourir d'Amour. - Charles Aznavour._**

Je cours. Cours à en perdre le souffle, me cache parfois derrière un arbre qui se retrouve dans les secondes qui suivent carbonisés. Je frôle souvent la mort, mais je tiens bon. Ma destinée n'est pas de mourir sur un champs de bataille. Une guerre qui n'est pas mienne. Je cours à en perdre la tête. Je ne sens plus ni mes pieds, ni mes jambes , ni ma tête, ni rien. Je cours, esquivant des rayons vert. Je meurt sans doute.

Mon côté, mon équipe, mes choix, ma vie se retournent contre moi. Ces mangemorts, maudits mangemorts sont contre moi. Ils me jugent tous, jugent me choix et mes envies. Je cris parfois, ne voyant aucune issue. Me visent que ceux du Lord, mes vrais adversaires ne prennent pas le temps de me regarder. Ou peut-être que si. Ils comprennent que j'ai fais des choix.

De plein gré je m'enfonce dans la nuit. La nuit ? Peut être est ce le jour, cette fumée, ces nuages, ces incendies me brouillent l'esprit. Je paye mes choix et mon amour par ma vie. Est ce vraiment équitable ? Aucune idée, mon corps serait bon trophée. Ils n'auront jamais mon esprit. Qu'ils me torturent je n'aurais que faire. Je me serais sacrifié pour mon amour.

Je veux laisser le monde à ses problèmes, cette guerre n'est pas mienne. Qu'ils se battent si cela les comble de bonheur, je ne veux pas m'immiscer entre eux. Laissons les dans leurs idées loufoques. Ou peut être est ce moi le fou. Notre amour ne peut certainement pas vivre. Nous sommes ennemis, nos sentiments n'ont pas lieu d'être. Ils ne peuvent vivre, encore moins survivre. Mieux vaut mettre fin à cette folie. Brûler nos ressenties

Je me retourne, fais face à ma tante. Elle brandit d'un air cinglée sa baguette sur moi. Je redresse la tête, fier. Je sort vainqueur de ma défaite. Je renverse son cliché. Malefoy ne rime pas à lâcheté. Je meurs d'aimer, comme je peux mourir d'un Avada. J'abandonne tout. Même mon amour. J'emporte tout, ce qui eut formé un nous. Un toi. Tu étais le printemps, moi l'automne. J'ai pris ton cœur, le miens s'en est allé. Ma route est tracée, je meurs. Tu meurs. Nous mourrons. On meurt d'aimer.

* * *

La belle chanson un peu modifié pour coller au contexte de la guerre, en espérant que cela vous plaise :)  
Deedi.


	4. Love on Top

_**Love On Top - Beyoncé**_

Drago, je te vois. Parmi les centaines d'étoiles qui jonchent la voûte céleste. Je t'observe penché à la fenêtre de ta chambre. Peux tu voir le spectacle auquel j'ai droit ? Viens près de moi, que je sente cette chaleur proche de celle des rayons caressant mon corps. Je te demande de venir.  
Personne ne comprend la raison de mes actes, je suis seule à danser au milieu de la nuit souriante comme une folle, attendant que tu me rejoignes. Ils me demandent tous comment j'ai fais pour tomber amoureuse de toi, mais rien n'est parfait. Le jeu en vaut la chandelle, je pourrais combattre ciel et terre pour t'avoir. Alors Drago, sort de ta stupide chambre et viens me rejoindre dans la noirceur de la nuit..

Tu doutes parfois, mais tu es le seul que j'aime, le seul dont j'ai besoin, le seul que je vois à cet instant. Viens je t'en supplie. Je n'appelle personne. Qui m'écouterait de toute manière ? Tu es la seule pointe de lumière qui éclaire le château noir. Tu as l'habitude de tout arrêter pour moi, tu rends mon cœur fou. Viens Drago. Je danse encore, tourne une fois, deux fois, trois fois, sur moi même. Je sens le vent fouetter mon visage comme lorsqu'on danse à en perdre le souffle. Je n'ai pas suivis ton départ, trop occupée à danser sur une musique muette. Je ne te vois pas arriver près de moi, je ne te vois pas t'approcher dangereusement, je te sens pourtant me prendre dans tes bras et regarder mon visage. J'ai les yeux clos, un sourire béat sur le visage. Tu te penches sur moi et t'empares mes lèvres. Voilà que ma nuit trouve un sens, un goût exquis se repends sur ma bouche mais tu repars bien vite. Sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir mes yeux je te rapproche une nouvelle fois et scelle nos lèvres. Je te sens sourire contre moi. Je souris à mon tour.

Je recommence, je veux en devenir ivre. Ivre de toi. Le monde me demande pourquoi toi, et je leur cris que c'est justement parce que c'est toi. Ils ne connaissent rien, ne prennent pas le temps de comprendre. Au fond ils s'en foutent vraiment. Mais je n'en ai que faire, pour l'instant je suis avec toi, tu es dans mes bras, nous nous embrassons sous une lune rieuse. Je t'aime

* * *

J'espère que vous aimez cet Os :)  
Bisous  
Deedi.


End file.
